deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Blaziken vs Blaze the Cat/@comment-26561766-20160807090638
Okay I'll give my opinion on this, and I'll try to be constructive so don't take it anything I'll say as an offense. Not talking about the results for now, I'll talk about the writing first. To begin, the two analysis aren't really written (Wiz and Boomstick, or at least even a host, don't appear). You just list their abilities and some things about them without developping a little. That's a problem because for instance we don't know what Blaziken you use : a wild one, one from the anime, the one from Pokken, or a composite version ? Now the fight. Well for a second battle, it isn't bad. I personnally think the characters' personnality isn't that much respected, but aside from that, for just a second battle, I don't think it's awful at all. In the results section perhaps you could have explain more why you think Blaziken would win, but it isn't badly written. And now I'm going to talk about the general reasoning, results etc... Well, like I said the fact you just list their abilities without any way for us to know how they work is a problem because we don't actually know what they can do as they are just names of attacks. Someone who doesn't really know the Sonic or Pokemon series will not know much after the analysis that when he begins reading them. What is clear for you in your head when you write isn't necessarily obvious for the one who reads. For instance, the fact that we don't know which Blaziken you used makes something important comes into play : is the Mega Evolution allowed ? I want to say that Blaziken has never been showned to be able to mega-evolved alone (even in Pokken, there's a trainer). That lack of information in the analysis makes the reasoning explained in the results quite useless. For someone who don't know the series, as you didn't explain how things works for both fighters, they don't have the choice to believe you. On the contrary, for those who actually know things about the fighters, it gives the impression you rushed the researchs (I don't say you did that, I just say it gives that impression). As this is said, I'll explain why I think it should have been the other way. - "Blaze did get the upper hand, size advantage and agility but she was too focused on fighting too much she forgot how long the Sol power lasted." Well, yes she has better speed and agility. But no, being "too focused on fighting" isn't an inconvenient, actually both fighters will be focused on fighting. Also, it is even better to be really focused on it in Burning Blaze to defeat his enemy quickly as it is temporary. - "Blaziken knew that Blaze was an idiot in the first place and knew that there was no point in fighting her because all she relied on is the Sol Emeralds." One rule of Death Battle is "the fighters don't know about each other's personnality and abilities". Even if Blaze was an idiot (and I don't recall she's one), Blaziken wouldn't figure she's one at first, and most of all he wouldn't know that Blaze "relies too much on Sol Emeralds", that is actually not really true as she's able to fight without them. - "Calculating the power of Mega Evolution and Sol Power was incredible. Mega Evolution's power is way beyond the power of Sol Power which means if Blaze were some how to get a power even beyond that it would be impossible." Well, if you talk about calculations, you have at least to explain it. Because Burning Blaze has fought a threat way more dangerous and has shown more power than anything a Mega-Blaziken has. Burning Blaze is close (probably not equal IMO) to Super Sonic in terms of power and speed, so in my mind I don't see how Mega-Blaziken which doesn't have any hax will have any way to put Burning Blaze down. Even if Mega-Blaziken as the Turbo ability that boost his speed continously it will never arrive at Burning Blaze's level. Burning Blaze would just turn Mega-Blaziken to ashes before he could react. That's my opinion but the result isn't the most important. The most important is to show that you research the fights, and to explain more what is your reasoning to think a character would win or lose. I hope it will help you. If I told you many things that could be improved IMO, it's actually far from being awful, so continue writing. :)